chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Inject me Sweetly Miscellaneous Characters
The good, the bad, and the almost irrelevant. They are the miscellaneous characters that are there to answer that one question, explain away that one plot hole, assist in adding development to that actually relevant character, or give that good (or bad) advice. We usually never learn their names. They are there and they are gone as soon as they serve their purpose often never to be seen again. They may not be the most memorable but definitely have a role to play. Chapter 1 Alli She is one of your character's friends. She has a crush on Kai. Her character model has been reused by Abigail from All the Wrong Reasons. Leah She is one of your character's friends. She has feelings towards Jake, your younger brother. Her character model has been reused by Bianca from Hades' Daughter. Strange Woman You have been found out that she and Vincent in a middle of something. You can choose either ask about them to borrow their phone or walk away. No matter what, she will asks for your help but failed and has been possessed by Vincent. Chapter 2 Luella Rutherford She is Sebastian and Vincent's mother. Her character model has been reused by Kimberly Miller from All the Wrong Reasons. Solomon Rutherford He is Sebastian and Vincent's father. Chapter 5 Samuel He is Vincent's friends. After you guys come back home, he got kidnapped by Ashton & Luca and almost got killed by them. After being rescued, his family and he moved out. Caitlyn She had a fling on Vincent. While she insults you, you can choose to insult her back or stay quiet. Her character model has been reused by Jill from All the Wrong Reasons. Phillip He is Caitlyn's boyfriend. His character model has been reused by Troy from All the Wrong Reasons. Ashton He is one of the villains. He wants to become the ruler of the vampires. Luca and him kidnapped Samuel and almost killed him. After that, they threaten Sebastian about the secret that he killed and turned Fiona into a vampire. During the battle at the ball, he got killed by Solomon for accused he killed Sebastian. Chapter 8 Kai He is one of your friends. He has a crush on you and Alli has a crush on him. Jake He is your brother. He has feelings towards Leah. Chapter 9 Jack He is your father. You are worried they got kidnapped by Ashton since he and Mary are going out on a date. Mary She is your mother. You are worried they got kidnapped by Ashton since she and Jack are going out on a date. Chapter 11 Luca He is one of the villains and he is Ashton's subordinate. Ashton and him kidnapped Samuel and almost killed him. After that, they threaten Sebastian about the secret that he killed and turned Fiona into a vampire. During the battle at the ball, he got killed by Vincent. Category:Characters Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Inject me Sweetly' Characters